Sweet 16 From Hell
by LittlePancake
Summary: Well, I'm sure we all know that Jensen had a big, lavish sweet 16 party back in tenth grade, right? Well this little Gemini (Yes, Jensen is a Gemini), started changing the game of her and Riley's friendship around this time. Jensen wants to play, but Carissa is always one step ahead. Enjoy this little High School is a Fucking Mess OVA / Epilogue piece!


"I just think Hollywood Glam is such a tacky theme!" Disgust is filing her nails, not even bothering to look at the screen, "Since when does Jensen like that stuff? Wasn't that Amanda's thing?"

"Well I heard she actually wanted to do a tropical theme because she loves going to the Caribbean with her family, but her parents said no because they considered _that_ tacky. So she settled." Joy, however, disagrees, "Besides, I think Hollywood Glam is an adorable theme! But you're right in that it's better suited for Amanda. It's not tacky and Amanda's not tacky!"

"Why do we even continue to be Jensen's friend?" Fear can't put it together, "Because to be honest I kinda' feel like she low-key flirts with Carissa sometimes. During health class this year she was constantly distracting her."

"I mean Carissa and Jensen aren't necessarily friends, but they're cool with each other. Carissa never returns the what I deem to be _obvious_ flirting. I don't think we have anything to worry about." Joy simply won't allow it. Tonight is about having a good time. It's what sweet 16′s are for!

But Sadness is already accepting the fate as if it's destined to be, "Give it a week, Carissa and Jensen will be a couple."

"You're so irrational!" Anger's flaming head can't deal with any of that right now, "We were all invited to her sweet 16! I just say we have a good time and dance with Carissa as much as possible. Or did you forget she's been texting all day begging to see our dress? That girl wants us and ONLY us. So, stop freaking out."

"Well, let's finish getting ready." Disgust doesn't want anyone to start becoming paranoid. After all, that overthinking tends to get them into trouble with Riley's girlfriend, "We have to be good to go in about half an hour."

* * *

Her makeup is finally completed, thankfully done damn near perfect. Her hair in a low ponytail, that's been twisted and pinned. She's feeling fancy tonight. It's Amanda who's currently spraying Riley's hair down for her while Riley covers her face, "It looks perfect!" She adds on the off chance her best friend is feeling unsure about it.

"You know, I'm thinking of cutting it."

"Really?" She'll put the hair spray down, proceeding to pick up the curling iron to fix one of the strands framing her own face, "Like, Carissa short?"

"Not exactly, think it'd be a little shaggier than that. I'd keep my side bang and whatever. But it's getting hard to manage."

"It's not hard to manage." She'll turn to Riley, poke her nose playfully, "You just sleep through your alarm on school days."

Okay, she has to laugh at that, "You're not wrong. But it's June now- I don't have school to worry about. So I think I'll maybe cut it a little bit shorter and see how I like. Better to do it during the summer in case I hate it. It'll grow back before school starts up again if I don't."

"You've been wearing beanies all the time lately anyway, So, go for it if you want to- you'll look good!" Amanda's phone buzzes, she was careful in setting an alarm, "Oh! Time to catch the bus! How do I look?" She'll give a twirl in her white dress, chiffon and very simple, knee length.

"You look gorgeous, hair and makeup on point." As she reaches for her clutch.

"So do you! Now come on, Riley!" She's already grabbing her best friends arm.

Riley will take Amanda's word for it. Dressed in a black knee-length bodycon dress with cap sleeves. Amanda argued earlier that she's rocking the _'rich, attractive business woman that everyone wants_ ' vibe. It'd been enough to not only make her smile, but feel confident as hell. She already can't wait to see the look on her girlfriend's place.

* * *

"Wow, this place is fancy!" Joy is in absolute awe, "Guess it pays off to come from a loaded family. Look at the lights!"

"I know, I'm dying! I'm absolutely dying." Disgust is holding onto Joy's hands, "Forget what I said about tacky, this is so cute! They even rented a photo booth! This is too cute!"

"Okay it looks like everyone is putting the gifts and cards on that table so let's put ours over there."

"What did we end up getting her?" Fear inquires while he finishes compiling his _worst case scenario's_ list.

"Mom gave her fifty dollars for us to give her in a card." Anger is already on the lookout for, "Oh, birthday girl, nine o'clock."

* * *

Yes, there's Jensen in a long, emerald green gown. The bottom is a-line, but it reaches the floor and is bound to twirl out if she spins on the dance floor. The bodice is strapless with a few subtle rhinestone details. Her hair is in a messy bun, with a small tiara. Riley is already crossing the room to greet her. Jensen, with the biggest smile she can offer, opens her arms and trots right towards her, "Riley, oh my god hi!" She'll wrap her arms around her tight.

"Hey, Jensen!" She's returning the hug with just as much enthusiasm, "Oh my god you look so beautiful! Your dress is so perfect, it's so you!"

"Oh, thank you so much." She'll laugh a little, "You look great too! So classy, you totally fit the theme of my party! Oh- take a selfie with me!"

"Yeah- yeah sure!"

 _'Green is definitely her color!'_

 _'Yeah, because she's green with envy that we have Carissa.'_

 _'Come on, guys, it's the girl's birthday, let her have this.'_

Riley will pose with her, hand around Jensen's waist. She's ready to step away when Carissa comes right on in. Without being given the chance to speak, Jensen's face lights up as she watches the punk come to greet her, "Hey Carissa, you look really handsome tonight."

She'll smile politely, give Jensen a quick hug, "Yeah, I feel kinda' under dressed. The guys are all wearing really nice dress pants, these are honestly just black jeans with a button down and suspenders." With the first few buttons undone and her collar popped, you look nice."

"Well I think you look totally hot." She'll wink.

 _'Oh that bitch better be fucking kidding.'_

 _'I'll kill her.'_

Carissa will run her fingers through her short hair to keep it out of her face, "Well I don't wanna' keep you, girl. I'm sure everyone's waiting to greet you."

"Aha, yeah- I'll catch you in a bit!"

Carissa will wait for the girl to step away before she'll waste no time in turning to Riley. And, oh, the way her jaw drops now that she's getting a very good look, "...Well, _shit_." Excuse her suggestive little grin, "Don't you look..."

Riley is blushing as she smiles. Feeling those hands grab hold of her waist. And she'll wrap her arms around Carissa's neck, "...Look?" She's waiting to hear the end of that sentence.

"Sexy."

 _'Ha! Way better than you look nice!'_

"Well, so do you." Nimble fingers work their way up the buttons of Carissa's shirt, spreading apart where the garment's been left unbuttoned, "Or are you purposely leaving me easy access to your collarbones because you know I'm obsessed with them?" Her lips will part. It's an art form for Riley. She knows exactly how to drive her girlfriend wild in the most subtle of ways.

"If these collarbones aren't bruised to hell and back before my dad picks me up, we're gonna' have problems, dork."

"Then start working on my shoulders, cutie."

But their attention will be drawn to the emcee who politely lets everyone know that before they start playing music, dinner is to be served first and that the seating cards for attendees can be found in the back of the ballroom. Like clockwork, all of the teens are congregating towards the two tables in search of the cards with their names on it. Riley reaches for hers, "Table 6."

Amanda is so relieved, "Oh, thank god! We're sitting together." the girl will reach for Carissa's arm, "Come on, let's go take our seats."

But Carissa shakes her arm out of Amanda's grip, looking rather uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" The blonde immediately steps closer, just as Carissa is handing her card to her, "...Is this a joke?"

"What's up?" Inquires Riley.

"...She seated your girlfriend at the _head table_. At _her_ table. And right under that it says _to the left of Jensen_."

 _'I'm going to kill her.'_

 _'Calm down, Anger.'_

 _'I'm going to fucking KILL her.'_

"...I'm sure you can sit with us- she can sit with us, right, Riley?"

But even Riley doesn't know what's expected here, "...If she tries to sit with us it'll look awkward."

Carissa sighs, clearly unhappy, "I mean, it's just for dinner and for cake later tonight. I'm mostly gonna' be dancing anyway. I can handle it."

"Yeah, yeah, I trust Jensen." Riley's not so sure anymore, actually, "She's my friend. So it's fine." She'll fake a smile as best she can, "Promise to dance with me to the slow songs?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She leaves Riley with a kiss before awkwardly taking off to find her seat.

* * *

"I can't even focus on this dinner." Disgust is _green_ with _envy_ , "Look at the way she's smiling at Carissa! And she keeps playing with her hair! Ugh- _ugh_! Did she really just lean into her?! Guys, this is so disgusting of her!"

"It's the girls birthday, Carissa won't do anything wrong. So we should just let her have this...nothing will come if this." Deep down, Joy is boiling. Even she's jealous over this display, "Dinner's almost over. It looks like the DJ is setting up now."

"Holy shit!" Anger is losing his cool and the night has hardly started, "SHE KISSED HER CHEEK!"

"But look- Carissa pulled away from it!" Fear attempts to argue.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. SHE FUCKING _KISSED_ OUR _GIRLFRIEND'S CHEEK_. RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

"I'm pretty positive she made eye contact with us too." Disgust is watching Jensen like a hawk, "She definitely did- did you see that, Anger?"

"Sure did. Fuck this slut."

"Okay, okay." Joy will sigh, "Let's just dance with Carissa and our friends and try to have a good time. Odds are, on the dance floor, Jensen's going to try to dance with everyone, so just everyone try to keep themselves in check and let loose."

* * *

At least the dancing is fun. Granted, Riley isn't the biggest fan of the _typical top one hundred_ and their many remixed forms being played over and over. But everyone's having such a good time with their glow sticks and beads that honestly, she doesn't care about what songs come on, she's having a blast. But nothing, of course, beats when the music comes to a halt because a request has been made: _This song is for Carl from Jordan. Who wants you to know he loves you, sweetheart you're his honey bunny_. And the entire cluster of teens will break out in a fit of laughter because as soon as the dedication is announced, Sandstorm, by Darude begins to play. And everyone watches as Carl and Jordan bro hug it out, cracking up at one another before headbanging together in the center of the dance floor.

When it comes time for the candle speeches, they're actually pretty emotional. She dedicates her first few candles to family. The fifth candle is for both Amanda and Riley in one, " You both have inspired me in very important ways." She takes a breath, "Amanda, you remind me to keep on smiling no matter what's going on. That the only person that can truly bring you down is yourself. You're such a ray of sunshine and it's honestly something I've always needed. I thank you for that." A pause, "And Riley, if you've taught me anything, it's that you should never be ashamed to be who you are, to like who you like. You've been through so much and still you're standing here, strong as an ox. Thank you for showing me what true strength means. You're an inspiration."

 _'That was...actually really sweet.'_

 _'I don't trust it.'_

 _'Shut up and hug her, guys. Let's accept the candle and sit down without making a scene, okay?'_

It won't take long for Riley to be livid where she sits. Because the very last candle, her 17th candle for _good luck_ , is dedicated to only one person. To _Carissa_ , "Carissa. You are one of the most genuine, beautiful people I've ever met. I remember when I first met you, actually." She has the _audacity_ to get teary eyed, "It was art class in eighth grade a-and I thought my drawing wasn't good, but then you encouraged me. You told me it was great-h-" Another breath, "And you're so sweet and wonderfully giving and just _so beautiful_ and _my god_ , you're so talented! You rock the drums and when you play them, your heart and soul goes into it. You're so talented it's literally crazy." She's looking right at Carissa, "When I look at you...I see galaxies. I see art and colors and life."

Forgive Riley, but she can't stay. She'll politely attempt to excuse herself to the bathroom. But just as she goes to stand, reaching for her clutch purse, the emcee deliver's yet another shocking blow, "And now the birthday princess would like to have her good luck slow dance, shared with _Miss Carissa Smith_ on the dance floor."

Carissa looks to Riley, a look of anger and confusion all in one. What is she meant to do? Now she's being put on the spot in front of everyone. Their classmates all look at each other just as confused. They know how screwed up this is. But Jensen's family however, is smiling and _awww_ -ing at the idea. They have no clue that Riley and Carissa are a couple. The music is starting and low and behold.

It's Strong. The song is _Strong_ , from _Cinderella_. The _very first song_ Carissa and Riley ever danced to together at the eighth grade graduation party. And to stop any further uncomfortable situations, Carissa does the only thing she can. She'll approach Jensen, who's happy to rest her head right on Carissa's shoulder, arms loosely wrapped around her neck. Carissa is barely holding onto her waist. Her face looks nothing short of uncomfortable as they dance.

 _'Fuck that. I'm so done.'_

Riley doesn't stay a minute longer, finally excusing herself to the bathroom for real. She's sick to her stomach and torn between being irrational angry and bursting out into a fit of hysterics because even if Carissa doesn't return the affection, my god, it hurts to see.

 _'I know we're mad, but damn this bathroom is impressive, it's got couches!'_

Which is exactly where she'll drop herself.

The door is pushed open only moments later. The look on Amanda's face says it all, "Excuse my language, but what the fuck is Jensen's problem?"

"She's a slut." God, her jealousy is really talking right now.

"No argument here. You should see Jordan right now, he's had a crush on her for months now, the poor kid is sitting at the head table looking so down. I feel bad."

"Why doesn't she just leave a hickey on Carissa's neck while she's at it?! She's clearly doing this on purpose and her whole family probably doesn't even know we're dating! Now they're looking at them thinking what a cute couple they make and thinking they're together!" It's so hard not to cry. The tears are fighting to fall. Watery eyes are prominent as she leans her head back, takes a deep inhale, "Ugh, fuck this."

"Sweetheart." Amanda will reach for one of Riley's hands to give it a squeeze, "Don't let her see that this bothers you. This is why she does it. She knows it's getting to you. So I say, take a minute to compose yourself, and when you hear the song finish playing? Go back out there and you keep your head held high." She'll be quick in giving her a hug, "I mean, I still kind of have a thing for Carl...and it annoys me when Lucy messes with him during lunch, but I don't let her see that it bothers me anymore. Worked like a charm."

 _'God I love Amanda, she's such a good friend.'_

 _'We're pretty lucky.'_

"...You're right." This time, the smile isn't so forced, "Just...go out at the same time I do so I don't draw attention okay?"

"Okay." She'll stand up, check herself in the mirror really quick, "Good thing you didn't cry, too, Riley. Your makeup looks great today!"

When they return to the ballroom, everyone is sitting and eating cake. Riley looks to Carissa who's head couldn't possibly be looking any harder at the piece of dessert that's sitting in front of her. Riley just takes her seat. Opting not to make things worse, even if she feels like she's been punched in the gut.

 _'Hey, guys, Carissa's going up to the emcee.'_

 _'...And she's grabbing for the microphone!'_

Carissa Smith is always one step ahead. She taps on the mic really fast, "Hey, uh, can I have everybody's attention, please?" A hush falls over the room, "First of all, thank you, Jensen, for inviting me."

 _'Is she actually going to give a speech for her!? If this is for real we are so done!'_

"You know, I moved her a few years ago and I was really worried I wouldn't fit in with anybody, but honestly, everyone here has been so welcoming. And...because of this, I had the confidence to be myself." Her eyes, now they're right on Riley, "And I met a girl who made me feel so important. Because when she looks at me? Her eyes tell me everything. They look at me in ways I never thought anyone could look at me."

Jensen is smiling, actually believing that Carissa is talking about her.

"So, because of that, I just needed to tell her...and all of you that- thank you for making me feel so comfortable here. Thank you for giving me the confidence to be myself with no regrets." Everyone is clapping. And Carissa will smile, "So, because of that, this next song? Is dedicated to the girl who promised me that we're not gonna' have a traditional wedding. We're going to be reckless and do it in Vegas with our friends. My girlfriend Riley, who I hope will dance with me."

The room falls silent, and Jensen's face is priceless.

 _BWU_ , by _Tegan and Sara_ is blaring throughout the room.

Carissa is already extending her arm out towards Riley's table, "How 'bout it, dork?"

 _'I think I'm in love with her.'_

 _'I'm dying.'_

Riley's smiling big and bright. With a hand covering her face as she stands, she slowly approaches the dance floor.

 _'Eat your heart out, Jensen. She's ours!'_

The minute she's at Carissa's side, her hands grip her waist tight, they pull Riley right against her. And she will kiss her forehead. Riley, too lovesick to say a word, slides her arms under Carissa's, head against her chest, " _Tegan and Sara_ are right, I don't want a white wedding."

"No way. Cheap beers and hung over."

She laughs, "And we meet Chumlee at _The Gold and Silver Pawn Shop_."

Carissa can't even handle how cute Riley is, "The best I can do is Rick."

"Shut up!" But she'll laugh again, "...Thank you for this, Carissa."

"Jensen doesn't get to use me as an accessory and expect me to play along. You're my girl and I want everyone to know it."

"...I'm gonna' marry you some day."

Carissa will sigh, "I hope so, Riley." Chin resting lightly atop her head, "I really hope so."


End file.
